


Thanks for the Meal

by blackfin



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Blow Jobs, Drabble, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Outdoor Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 16:43:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15610566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackfin/pseuds/blackfin
Summary: Xander looks so good in a yukata that Ryoma can't help but to want a taste.





	Thanks for the Meal

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the summer festival units   
> Xander looks really good in a yukata and i'm sure Ryoma thinks so as well   
> cross posted on my tumblr, blackfen

If someone were to catch them, the plan was to shrug it off as the excitement of the festival getting to them. Not the best excuse but it was at least more acceptable than what really happened. In reality, it was actually much simpler: Xander looked gorgeous in a yukata and he couldn’t help himself so he had pulled him into the nearest corner, expertly tugged open his yukata and was on his knees with Xander’s cock in his mouth, an intense thrill rushing through him as his delectable taste spread over his tongue, before the Nohrian Prince could even ask what he was doing.

Hands holding Xander’s trembling hips in place, rubbing his tongue against the underside of his hot, throbbing cock, Ryoma bobbed up and down, taking Xander’s cock all the way in, the head nearly hitting the back of his mouth before sliding off, sucking hard on the thick length, the lewd slurping, sucking sounds obscured by the noise of the festival happening behind them. Pants, moans and gasps of his name rained down onto his head, and he half wished he had picked a quieter spot so he could hear Xander better. He was always the most vocal during blowjobs so it was a shame that, in his hurry, that he hadn’t given more consideration of which corner to tuck themselves into.

Who could blame him for hurrying, though? Glancing up at Xander, a bolt of heat racing up his spine at the sight of his flushed, sweaty face, blond hair perfectly eschew, mouth hanging open as beautiful pants came pouring out, eyes lightly closed, he looked heavenly, like a decadent treat just wanting to be eaten up. He couldn’t resist – from the moment he saw him in a yukata, he was waiting for the perfect moment to steal him away, get him all to himself so he could devour him. When the moment presented itself, he had taken it without thought. Swirling his tongue around the swollen head of Xander’s cock, adoring every single twitch, tremor and shudder that raced through his body, Ryoma turned his attention back to the task at hand.

It wouldn’t be long, and even though he wouldn’t be embarrassed if they got caught, he knew Xander would be mortified so he knew better than to try to push it. He wanted to make the moment last but there was no way he’d be satisfied with just once. With the self-reassurance that he’d be taking little tastes of Xander periodically throughout the festival, Ryoma slid one hand down from his hip, sneaking it between his legs. Just as he was taking his heavy, soft balls into his hand, he sank all the way down, taking the entirety of Xander’s length into his mouth. Lightly caressing the orbs, knowing exactly how much pressure to apply to drive Xander wild, while covering the entirety of Xander’s cock in wet, tight heat, predictably, proved to be too much stimulation for the Nohrian Prince.

With a choked cry of Ryoma’s name, his hips bucked forward slightly, held back from wildly thrusting by Ryoma’s hand. His cock swelled up then cum was pouring into his mouth. Sliding back to make it easier to swallow, fuzziness swamping his mind as a stronger, gorgeous taste spread over his tongue, Ryoma gulped it all down, sucking languidly until he got every last drop. Overhead, Xander was panting hard, a sheen of sweat on his muscular chest. Slowly pulling off, making sure the whole thing was ended with an audible sucking pop, which always made Xander flush adorably, Ryoma licked his lips, flashed a mischievous smile, burning the image of Xander’s afterglow expression into his memory, his own erection twitching maddeningly underneath his yukata, and said, “Thank you for the meal.”


End file.
